


Demons In The Badger State

by lilith13



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith13/pseuds/lilith13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go to Wisconsin and deal with a possession. Castiel is hinted at but never explicitly appears. This was inspired by real people and events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons In The Badger State

Sam and Dean have had a complicated relationship with Wisconsin for several years now. So perhaps it’s fitting that among the first cases they land after Dean’s return from Purgatory happens in Wisconsin, the land of Dick Roman and where the business of Leviathans started. Given all this, their reluctance to return to the Badger State is understandable, perhaps even expected.

Neither of them want to go back to Wisconsin, but after Sam finds an article about inexplicable events at a school there, they decide to go for it. (Dean of course only agrees to go after Sam bribes him with Door County cherry pie and a trip to the Mars Cheese Castle.) (“It’s a cheese CASTLE. How can we NOT go there, Sammy?”)

Since they’re not sure what they’re dealing with, and since the case may involve children, they decide not to wear their suits. They arrive on a Tuesday at a green and white house, the house closest to where the bizarre events first started.

Sam and Dean aren’t sure what they’ll find, but what greets them differs significantly from their expectations. A five-year-old on the block, a hulking boy named Levi, has been acting more than a little out of sorts. His father labels it borderline psychotic. Dean is more helpful than usual, perhaps because of the time he spent with Ben.

The house is warded to the best of their knowledge following a conference with the boys’ parents. During that meeting, even though the two other children are supposed to be upstairs, Sam has to field worried questions from Levy’s sister; all of Lara’s questions revolve around will the effects of “what’s wrong with my brother?” be permanent and does he still have to go to school and if he doesn’t I don’t want to go either.

And no one says anything about the fact that if this was happening hundreds of years ago Down’s Syndrome might be mislabeled a vengeful spirit. After listening to Kaia (Lara and Levy’s mother) they also manage to arrive at an explanation for the disappearance of the family cat, Rooster, who vanished into thin air fifteen years ago. (This is weirdly comforting information but it still leads to a proclamation from Jesse, Levy’s father, that he will always hate that cat no matter what happened to it.)

Dark haired women are Dean’s kryptonite, so naturally Kaia and Jesse are friends with a dark haired woman. All the way back to the hotel Sam has to listen to Dean extol Kelsey’s virtues and ramble about how hot she is. (Sam wonders if his ears will start burning before he can get Dean to shut up about how he’d be ‘friggin’ delighted’ to help her if she ever needed anything.)

Sam lets him ramble; it’s a good way to distract himself from the fact that as they were leaving he saw someone with piercing blue eyes. He doesn’t say anything to Dean, but whoever that girl was she looked remarkably like Cas. Maybe it was a trick of the light.

After saying goodbye to the Lewis-Fitzgeralds and promising to stay in touch (which only Sam will do), and while Sam stops for groceries (somewhere past Janesville) Dean sleepily checks his phone. A number he doesn’t recognize flashes across the screen. It is followed by two words:

HELLO DEAN.

…how the hell did Cas get a cell phone? Where did the angel learn to text?

Crowley would have a field day with Scott Walker.


End file.
